PC:Jesse Tey'un (treex) RETIRED
= Summary = }} = Fluff = Description Jesse has a mediocre frame that most elves do, standing 5'2 tall and weighing in at 155 lbs. His features are young but not as handsome as others, nor is it comparable to a half-orc. His brown hair is unkempt, fuzzy and untamed, while his dull grey eyes draw no attention, his face usually lifeless. Clad in leather, with a small wooden club hanging from his hips, none suspect that he is a wielder of the arcane arts. Background Brought up by in a tower by a powerful female teifling warlock, Farah'Dei, Jesse has never interacted with other people before. Socially inept and never receiving much love from Farah'Dei, Jesse shies away from people when possible. He has never questioned Farah'Day, as there was never anything to question. He just assumed that everyone had a life like his. One day, Farah'Dei left the tower to do some "chores". Jesse just waited loyally for his master to return, tending to his studies and daily duties as usual. Weeks passed and his master never returned, Jesse decides to seek out the only person in his life. Personality Jesse has never seen the world through his own eyes, only reading about the world's affairs through books. He spends much of his time studying and never talked to anyone but his master. As such, his social skills are terrible and he prefers to cling to the shadows where no one disturbs him. Religious Beliefs Jesse is not a strong believer, but he does follow the ways of Peresefa. He has inherited this belief from his master but still has his own views and opinions. He believes that there should be no remorse in death or taking life, and the weak fall at the hands of the mighty. = Math = Attributes Defenses Health Surges Per Day 11 (Class 6 + Con 5) Senses and Reactions Attacks Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features *Eldritch Blast (Con) *Eldritch Pact (Infernal) **Hellish Rebuke at-will spell **Dark One's Blessing - When an enemy under Jesse's Warlock's Curse is reduced to 0 hit points or fewer, you immediatly gain temporary hit points equal to your level *Prime Shot - if no allies are closer to target than you, get +1 on ranged attacks against that target. *Shadow Walk - On your turn, if you move 3+ squares from starting square, gain concealment until end of your next turn. *Warlock's Curse - Once per turn (minor), curse nearest foe you can see; deal extra damage to cursed foes. Racial Features *Dilettante - Choose 1st level at-will power from other class; use as encounter power (Memory Hole, Psion Attack 1) *Dual Heritage - Count as elf, half-elf and human for choosing feats *Group Diplomacy - Allies within 10 get +1 to diplomacy *Diplomacy Bonus (+2) *Insight Bonus (+2) Skills Feats *Improved Dark One's Blessing - Dark One's Blessing grants an additional 3 temporary hitpoints =Tracking= Equipment Money Starting Wealth 100gp - - Club 1 gp - Adventurer's Kit 15 gp = Leftover Gold 59 gp Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W